


Fried Eggs

by GallifreyLives



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyLives/pseuds/GallifreyLives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she'd moved into her new flat, Rose Tyler hadn't expected to meet her neighbour at three a.m. on the street because his flat caught fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fried Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic ever written and a friend persuaded me into publishing it. May the lord spare me.

She woke up by a loud noise that echoed back inside her head, or by the repeated rapping on her front door, along with someone yelling. The voice was barely audible over – the fire alarm.

That realisation woke her up fully and she was on her feet in .5 seconds, slipping her feet into the slippers that always stood next to her bed. She grabbed her bathrobe on her way out of her room and hastily opened her front door, looking straight into the face of the firefighter who'd been trying to wake her up. "Go outside, miss!" the woman yelled, followed by: "Is there anyone else inside?" 

Rose quickly shook her head, pulled her robes shut and hurried towards the staircase that'd lead her out of the building, glancing back at the apartment next to hers, where several firefighters were busy trying to extinguish the fire that fought its way through her neighbour's flat. She had no idea who her neighbour was, having just moved in herself; she had not yet found time to make a small round through the building.

*

From the street, it was very clear which flat had caught fire. Where most of the windows were dark, there was one which shone orange. Looking around at the few people out on the street, most of whom were chatting and worriedly shooting glances up to the third floor, but one bloke seemed to be standing alone, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyebrows furrowed – and he was wearing his underpants only. Poor fella, winter was just around the corner, and she had to admit, it was cold for this time of the year. Rose decided to walk up to him. "D'you know what happened up there?" she asked casually. It seemed the most logical way of starting a conversation. 

"Yeah," he replied, not moving his eyes away from the flat. "It's my flat, actually. Woke up, must've been, what, fifteen minutes ago? Anyways, I found myself craving eggs, so I decided to make myself some, except the frying pan caught fire. Which leads us to this moment." So he was her neighbour. 

"I'm sorry," she told him, glancing him up and down quickly. He probably was freezing, he was. She was, too, and she was wearing her bathrobe and under that, her pyjamas. She shrugged off her bathrobe and held it out to him. "Here, you must be really cold." 

He looked and her bathrobe, and shook his head. "No, it's yours. I wouldn't want you to freeze. Stupid me – should've grabbed my coat on the way out. It was right next to the door," he groaned, pressing his hand to his sweaty forehead and then running it through his hair, making it messier than it had been just before. When Rose didn't take the robes back, however, he took them from her and wrapped them around his shoulders, a grateful look on his face. "Well, that's definitely better. Thanks." He grinned at her. "I'm John, by the way. John Smith."

"Rose Tyler," she replied, smiling at him. "I live in the flat next to yours," she added. 

"Oh, you're Rose! New neighbour Rose! Nice to meet you, Rose Tyler. I hadn't originally planned on meeting you this way, sorry about that." 

She chuckled. "'S alright. It's not really your fault your flat caught fire." He sheepishly pulled at his earlobe. "Yeeaah. It kinda is, though. But I swear, I didn't intend to set my flat on fire. I'm not that stupid." She smiled at him, tongue between her teeth. "I believe you, don't worry."

A fireman approached them and Rose glanced up at the window. The fire seemed to have died out, but she suspected John probably couldn't go back there tonight. The man confirmed her thoughts. "The damage isn't too bad, Mr Smith. Nothing your insurance won't cover. But it would be better if you found a different place to stay for the night."

Rose saw John pull a worried face at the firefighter's words, and she suspected he was going through a list of people he could call at three a.m. to ask if he could spend the night there. Judging by his face, the list was either really small and full of unpleasant people, or it didn't exist at all. 

"If you need a place to stay for the night, you could sleep at my place," she suggested, shrugging her shoulders shortly. John pulled a face. "I dunno. I don't want you to end up sleeping on the couch, I've been enough of a bother to you this night." She shook her head.

"I've got a spare bedroom for if my little brother comes to spend a weekend with me. My mother insisted on it, otherwise I wasn't allowed to move out. You can sleep in there, it's no problem, seriously. Plus, much better than calling one of your mates awake, isn't it?" She grinned cheekily in an attempt to cheer him up, and it seemed to work – his face lit up. "Really? Brilliant! Thank you, Rose Tyler! I could kiss you!" 

"Wouldn't really mind that," she murmured under her breath while John talked to the firefighter for a moment, who then nodded a a sign that they could go back into the building. He held out his hand to her and she took it, gladly. "Allons-y, Rose Tyler!" 

"What?" she laughed.

"It's French, for 'Let's go'. Also, the only French I speak, really."

*

"Nice flat," he commented upon walking inside. "Also, I'm sorry for any plans you had for tonight, if you had any, of course, but could you show me that bedroom you were talking? I don't think I'm going to last for another bit. And here's your bathrobe, thanks for lending me it." He handed it back to her and she pointed at the door that'd lead him into Tony's bedroom. He gave her a thumbs-up and walked into it, closing the door behind him. Rose went back to her own bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

*

The next morning, she woke up to the smell of fried eggs.


End file.
